1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system, and particularly to an image processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses that share an image displayed on a display unit and are interconnected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive whiteboards (IWB) are used in conferences held by businesses, educational institutions, and governmental institutions, for example, to display a background image on a large display and enable users to draw stroke images such as characters, numbers, and diagrams on the background image. In such interactive whiteboards, stroke images generated by users on a touch panel may be displayed on the touch panel. The stroke image may be saved along with the background as page data, on a per-page basis, for example.
Also, with the advancement of network applications, techniques have been developed that involve connecting interactive whiteboards at various locations via a network to enable the interactive whiteboards to share images such as stroke images, for example (e.g. see Japanese Patent No. 5081088). Japanese Patent No. 5081088 discloses a mutual information sharing system that transmits location identification information along with input data such that location information of the operator that has input the data may be displayed alongside the input data, for example.
As described above, in the mutual information sharing system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5081088, data may be displayed along with location information of the location at which the data has been input by transmitting the data and the location information at the same time. However, the operational feel experienced by users of conventional information processing systems including the above mutual information sharing system has not necessarily been optimal.